


Connected

by OTTSTF



Series: Stranger Connections [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: Following his visit to the void, per El's help, Mike begins to experience lingering effects, as they suddenly find it oddly hard to keep their thoughts inside their own heads.Follows afterWelcome to The Void.  Whilst the key events of that story are explained briefly here, I'd still suggest reading that first to get the full picture.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda felt the need to get _something_ out. This is a _lot_ shorter than usual, but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless!

Stirring in her sleep, El woke up from the sofa, for a moment forgetting the previous days events. As her eyes adjust, she sees the outline of Mikes face become visible in front of her, helping her remember. For a moment El lays still, observing the boys eyes dart around underneath his eyelids as he sleeps. She feels a small smile tug on her lips as she stares. _Pretty_.

She looks to her bedroom door, and without moving a muscle, slowly opens it, as to not disturb Mikes sleep. Shed rather be in a proper bed than a sofa, she thinks to herself. Thinking of her bed, she imagines the sheets folding back; as she does, she hears the sound of them doing as she commands.

Taking one last glance at Mike, she focuses on him, and carefully begins to levitate his sleeping form from the sofa, being mindful to prevent any sudden movements. With enough room, she carefully sits up herself, being careful to not let her concentration slip away from Mike. Once standing, she slowly guides him through her door, before leading him to the bed and dropping him slowly, similar to their last shared levitation experience.

She examimes her nose for blood, but finds nothing. A new smile emerges, as she remembers their discovery: Happiness is easier than anger. She eventually lowers herself onto the bed slowly in an attempt to be as quiet as possible, before wrapping an arm over Mikes waist. She cant help herself but resume staring; he looks so relaxed, so comfortable.  
_Pretty_ , she thinks to herself once again.

As if hearing her, a smile forms onto Mikes lips. Shortly after, his eyes flutter open, finding El; his smile growing as his eyes find their target.

“You too.” he speaks, confusing El. Her brows furrow, head tilting slightly.

“Sorry?” she responds, her confusion clearly sounded.

“You called me pretty,” he reminds her. “You too.”

Her brows raise to her hairline, her eyes widen and her jaw feels as if its going to fall off.

“I- I didnt say that out loud.” she informs him.

Confusion now finds Mike.

“W-What? What do you mean?”

“I said that to myself. In my head.” she states.

His eyebrows practically hit the beds headboard as his eyes widen beyond what was thought humanly possible.

“W- what?” he manages to say, nearly speechless in disbelief. “Are… Are you serious?” he questions.

She cant find words, so she simply nods her head.

_Holy shit_. Mike thinks to himself, or so he expects. El lets out a small laugh.

“Wait, you heard that?”

She nods her head; despite the confusion as to how this is happening, she cant help but be amused. They remain in silence for a moment, before Mike eventually breaks it.

“D- Do you think its because of you helping me into the void? When we went to see your mom?”

She ponders over the thought. Perhaps helping Mike into the void could have lasting effects she definitely didnt know or mean to cause such, although the idea of being able to share the void with Mike more often is certainly an exciting one.

“I dont know.” she confesses. “I- Im sorry if it is.” she worries that Mike may not like the idea, but her worries are quickly banished.

“No, dont be sorry!” he quickly responds. “Its… actually pretty cool.”

A smile forms on her face.  
_Yeah pretty cool._

Mike allows a laugh to break free as he hears her thoughts once again, causing El to do the same.

Eventually Mike realises hes no longer on the sofa, unsure how he hadnt noticed sooner. He glances around to see Els bedroom surround them.

“Wait… did you..?” he turns his gaze to El. She simply nods with a small smirk.

“Showoff.” He nudges her shoulder playfully, to which she giggles.

“You know, I’ll always be jealous of you and your powers.” he confesses.

She hums a single laugh, ducking her head slightly with a smile.  
“Who says you cant have powers too?” she asks him.  
_If we can talk like this, maybe you could do other things too._

Mikes eyebrows raise slightly at the thought. He hadnt considered the possibility before, but she does have a point.   
“How would I know?” he asks her.

“Well I dont really know how to explain.” she states. “For me its just like using a hand. I grew up with it, I know no different.”

He nods his head; that does make sense.

“I suppose youd just have to keep trying. Focus on something easy first.” she remembers the first item shed successfully manipulated in the lab. “They made me crush a can first, in the lab. Maybe you should try that as well.”

He contemplates the idea for a moment before nodding his head.

“Just be careful.” she remembers her first experiences using telekinesis. “It’ll probably hurt a lot if you manage, until you get used to it.”

He nods his head again, thinking of Els nosebleeds from simple usage prior, yet now she can levitate them both and not break a sweat.

“Well, today is supposed to be one of your practise days anyway. Maybe I could practise with you?” he shares his idea. With a smile, she nods her head.

“Okay. Well, good night then.” he places a kiss onto her head; a smile growing on both their faces.

_Good night, Mike._

Mike breaks a slight laugh, to which El giggles slightly in response. They simply stare at each-other for a moment before their eyes close in unison.

_Todays going to be fun._

_Yes, it is._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! The next in-story day will probably be written soon. If you have any story ideas, please give me a shout! I have ideas, but writer's block is preventing me from finding a full story to wrap them in :/
> 
> Comments are always very much appriciated!


End file.
